Edward gives a cupcake to Bella version 2
by nomorepain
Summary: Edward spends all night making a cupcake but she clumsily drops it so she has to lick it off his body. I changed it to make it less vulgar. Just something I thought of while trying to fall asleep.


Bella's Cupcake

After some begging on my part, Edward had finally agreed to knock instead of materializing in my room. At the sound of brass against wood, I ran down the stairs and found him already in the house, hands behind his back.

"Edward!" I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Bella." He grinned my favorite smile and I forgave him. "I have a surprise for you. I was up all night making it."

He pulled his beautiful masculine hands from behind his back and revealed...a cupcake. "Oh!" I gasped. "Do you like it?" he asked in his musical voice. I blushed hard. It was the most beautiful cupcake I had ever seen. It was red velvet, the color of blood, with frosting so creamy it was making my mouth water. Sticking out at perfect angles were rainbow colored sprinkles.

"Cupcakes are my favorite! How did you know?" I asked, surprised. Then again, he did know everything. He gave me a mysterious grin.

I ran to the kitchen, cupcake in hand and grabbed a blue plate from the cabinet. When I looked up, he was faced the other way removing his shirt. It took him less than a second to remove the rest of his clothes, exposing the most beautiful buttocks I had ever seen. It was sculpted as if by some master carver and glinted in the sun shining through the window of the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bella." he said, still turned around. "One thing I didn't tell you is that vampires don't usually wear clothes. They are really scratchy, and since our skin is so soft and sensitive, it feels like it's burning. I hope you don't mind." Then he turned around.

One look at his naked body and then everything went black.

The next thing I knew he was holding me in his perfectly muscled arms. I struggled to form coherent sentences, still dazed by that one look. "I…I…"

I smiled up at him and he finally released me. "I better put my pants back on," he said. "No! It's ok, I'll be fine. I was just shocked." I exclaimed. "Bella, seeing you faint like that made me realize that I never want to do anything to hurt you ever. Please eat your cupcake."

I sighed and bent down to pick up the cupcake from where he had placed it before catching me. It was still in perfect condition. The frosting was so brilliant. "It's a shame to eat it." I said. "I'll make you another" he said, finally smiling.

Just as I was about to take a bite, I clumsily tripped. The cupcake went flying across the room and landed on Edward's still exposed dick. "Oh no!" I said. "Now I can't eat it!" I was so disappointed. That cupcake had looked really nice. Edward saw my face fall. "Bella, I can't bear to hurt you again" he cried in anguish.

"Just put it back on the plate." I said without thinking. It was hard to think straight with such a beautiful thing in the room with me. I glanced down and noticed that the plate was in shards from my fall. "The plate is broken Bella," he said in a soothing voice. He laughed at my foolishness. "You can just eat it off my dick. Don't worry, I showered this morning." He assured me.

It seemed a little strange, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by wasting all his efforts. I bent down on the floor so I could reach his cock. He helped me get closer by extending it to it's full length and making it straighter and harder so I could use it as a plate. I cautiously licked a bit of the godlike frosting off that he had made with his own amazing hands. My mouth watered with intense pleasure. I had never tasted anything nearly as good as this frosting. It tasted like vanilla mixed with love and was so smooth and creamy it melted in my mouth. And best of all, it smelled just like Edward.

"Do you like it?" he asked I looked up to his face high above me. He had the strangest expression, his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain. He was trying so hard to smile normally at me, the effort straining his neck tendons, which were very strong looking. I didn't deserve such a special cupcake! But it was too good. I began sucking more and more frosting off of his humongous dick.

When I got to the red velvet part, I gasped. The texture was silky smooth and it tasted like delicious roses and happiness. My tongue brushed his surface over and over again trying to get every bit of frosting and red crumb. He thoughtfully made my plate stiffer and stiffer so that I could eat more easily. I licked harder and harder at the smooth exterior of his cock, my face a joyous expression of pleasure at the marvelousness of my savory dessert. "Edward, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, glancing up again. I guess he liked to see me happy because he looked like he would burst from my joy.

I was so glad that he was having fun too that I carelessly bit down. Suddenly a warm torrent of sweetness barraged my mouth, like buttermilk candy. "How did you do that, Edward? I didn't even know there was a filling.


End file.
